


Там, где Полдень встречается с Полуночью

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Полдень, Полночь и Рассвет [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: AU, Angst, Geth, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OOC, Sex, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В результате похищения Сьюки фейри очень сильно пострадала как физически, так и ментально. Годрик и Эрик, испытывая к ней самые, что ни на есть, определенные чувства, пытаются вновь сделать девушку счастливой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фанфик является приквелом к фанфику "Наш любимый рассвет".  
> 2\. Повествование опирается больше на цикл книг, хотя основные персонажи ближе к сериальным.

…Темное помещение без света – то ли дом, то ли пещера.  Гнилые доски. Куски какой-то ткани.  Пол залит кровью. Странной кровью. Она переливается в хилом лунном свете, чудом попадавшем в это мрачное помещение.  Я лежу на этом полу в луже той же крови. Боль настолько сильна, что кажется - больнее уже не будет. Ноги… Не чувствую. Бедра превращены в кровавый фарш, голень сотрясает мелькая рябь, а ступни посинели от недостатка крови. Движемся дальше. Живот. О, Боги, где же он? Неужели этот… друшлаг и есть мой – живот? Руки… Где они? Вроде на месте. Пальцы легонько дергаются, повинуясь слабым приказам мозга.  Прогресс… Я чувствую кончики пальцев. Возня и животные всхлипы  отвлекают. Медленно поднимаю голову. Номер Один и Номер Два снова показательно наслаждаются друг другом. Громкие шлепки плоти о плоть вызывают отвращение, немеющая рука зажимает рану на животе, а глаза закрываются в надежде убежать от отвратительного зрелища. Но, благодаря обострившемуся слуху, это плохо удается.

Номер Два замечает, что я пытаюсь отвернуться и отодвигается от своего любовника.

\- Смотри-ка: лягушка снова пытается прыгнуть, - она подходит ко мне и проводит ножом по лицу. – Ква-ква, лягушка.

\- Квакни для нас, - подхватывает мысль Номер Один. – Ква-ква.

Противный короткий смех парочки пробегается по телу быстрой дрожью, оставляя неприятный осадок.

\- Ква-ква!

\- Ква-ква!

Их голоса отдаются глухим эхом от стен и раздаются в голове подобно раскатам грома.

\- Ква-ква!

\- Ква-ква!

Нож вновь вгрызается в плоть, и кровь прорывается наружу через горло с жутким утробным звуком, и с ним вырывается некоторый полустон – полукрик.

\- Ква-ква! Ква-ква! Ква-ква!..

\- ...Мисс Стакхаус! Мисс Стакхаус! Мисс Стакхаус! Проснитесь!

Я распахиваю глаза и резко сажусь на кровати. Глаза щурятся от резко вспыхнувшего света. Возле двери стоит молодой мужчина лет двадцати восьми. Темноволосый со смуглой кожей и небольшой аристократической бородкой.

\- Что случилось? – фраза получается крайне скомканной и грубой – мешает хрип, рвущийся из горла.

\- Вы кричали во сне, - отвечает мужчина. – И метались по кровати.  Вам снилось что-то плохое?

Смысл его вопроса понимаю не сразу: перед глазами все ещё стоят мрачные картины прошлого.

\- Нет. Просто… - тяжело вздыхаю и поднимаю на парня глаза. – Дон, мне никто не звонил?

\- Нет, мисс. Никто, - откликается он.

\- Хорошо, - задумчиво протягиваю я, проводя рукой по одеялу. – Принеси мне кофе, пожалуйста.

\- Мисс Стакхаус, может, лучше я принесу ваше лекарство? – робко предлагает Дон.

Я поднимаю глаза на мужчину. Разум разом напоминает о том, кто этот парень – пустота его мыслей свидетельствует против него.

\- Дон! – кратко повысила я голос. – Принеси. Мне. Кофе.

Вампир коротко кивнул и, закрыв дверь, скрылся в коридоре. Я встала с постели, накинула халат и медленно, немного хромая, подошла к окну. Лил дождь. Хмурое небо, казалось, нависало над самой крышей дома. Темные фигуры деревьев, подходящих прямо к парку возле дома.  Ближе к горизонту показалась полоска чистого звездного неба. Глухая боль в животе ухнула из-под узких белых полосок шрамов.  Вдали ударила молния, а где-то вдалеке прогремел гром. Сквозь форточку повеяло свежим воздухом, который я вдохнула полной грудью.  Странно. Гроза давно прошла, а желание спрятаться под большим одеялом все ещё осталось.

*******

Эрик Нортман – шериф Пятого округа штата Луизиана, владелец вампирского бара «Фангтазия» - с мрачным видом восседал в своем кресле. При этом он был столь погружен в свои мысли, что даже полуобнаженная девица, ужом извивающаяся у шеста прямо напротив него, не привлекала его драгоценного внимания. В принципе, Пэм уже давно привыкла к периодическим зависаниям своего дорогого шефа, но этот его «зависняк» продолжался уже добрую неделю. Ещё немного и Эрик начнет покрываться мхом и лишайником.

Не долго думая, Пэм мгновенно переместилась по залу и оказалась за спинкой кресла Эрика. Её внезапное появление, к её личному удивлению, нисколько не повлияло на викинга, все также погруженного в свои мысли. Пэм тяжело вздохнула и проговорила:

\- Эрик, я, конечно, все понимаю: надо поддерживать антураж и все такое… Но еще немного и ты покроешься метровым слоем пыли, что, я считаю, вряд ли добавит тебе привлекательности.

Шериф медленно поднял взгляд на свою помощницу и тихо ответил:

\- Свалила бы ты, Пэм…

Вампирша хмуро посмотрела на Создателя и тут же выдала гениальную фразу:

\- С тех пор как Сьюки побывала в ручках своих… соплеменников, ты похож на приведение. Знаешь, такое беленькое с большими грустными глазками…

\- Заткнись, Пэм, - четко откликнулся Эрик.

Приказ Создателя есть приказ. Пэм замолчала, хмуро поджав при этом губы. Она смерила Эрика долгим пилящим взглядом и, в конце концов…

\- Я почувствовал что-то странное, Пэм, - объяснил свое поведение Эрик.

\- Боль? – деловито поинтересовалась леди вамп.

\- Не только, - покачал головой шериф. – Я почти уверен… это был страх. Настолько сильный и всепоглощающий… Сродни отчаянию.

Пэм, не меняя надменного выражения лица, проговорила:

\- Эрик, по-моему ты зря бесишься. Вы с Годриком напичкали её поместье вампирами – ночью, а оборотнями – днем. Да, дом нашего обожаемого Филиппе Кастро охраняется менее надежно!!

\- Ты не понимаешь! – отмахнулся Эрик. – Это чувство…

Его прервало короткое тренькание мобильного телефона.

\- Да? – он внимательно вслушался в голос говорящего, а затем возмущено зашипел. – Какого черта, я узнаю об этом только сейчас?.. Глаз с нее не спускай!!! – он быстро отключил телефон, подскочил с кресла и направился к черному выходу. – Я уезжаю.

\- Да, неужели? – саркастично протянула Пэм.

\- Если появится кто-нибудь из свиты нашего обожаемого правителя… - начал, было, Эрик.

\- Скажу, что тебя призвал твой Создатель, - откликнулась вампирша, ехидно прищурившись. – Должна же быть от Годрика хоть какая-то польза?..

***

День прошел скомкано и сумбурно. После кошмара я так и не смогла уснуть и все оставшееся время ночи провела, читая книжку. Чтение стало моей новым увлечением после… после войны фейри. Огромная библиотека в моем новом доме, расположенном на границу Техаса с Луизианой была тому прекрасным подтверждением. Она пополнялась почти каждый день стараниями двух старых и абсолютно непереносимых вампиров…

Большую часть дня я провела в своем саду – моей гордости и страсти. После всего мне хотелось тишины и уюта, а выстроенная по моему проекту беседка была лучшим местом для отдыха. Сад благоухал. Цветы стали ещё одним моим увлечением. Розы, гортензии, фрейзии… Вся эта палитра красок… Это завораживало и отвлекало меня от всех моих бед. Жаль, что только на очень короткое время.

Я устало опустилась в кресло и поплотнее укуталась в плед – последние пару месяцев я постоянно мерзну. Даже огонь не греет… Взглянув на камин, я скользнула взглядом по небольшим фигуркам, выстроенных на нем, и в памяти всплыл раз говор с Эриком по этому поводу: он дико бесился, бегал по комнате, кричал, раскидывал вещи… Закончилось все, как обычно, в горизонтальном положении. Я легонько улыбнулась, нахлынувшим воспоминаниям… Рядом с камином валялся свитер Годрика – кто бы мог поверить, что двухтысячелетний вампир окажется жутким неряхой!.. Эрик… Годрик… Эти два вампира изменили мою жизнь. Они купили мне дом, наняли врачей, бегали вокруг меня как заботливые сиделки. Смешно было смотреть… Эрик был моим мужем. Годрик – его Создателем. Никто не представлял себе, во что превратятся наши отношения. Такого точно никто не представлял… Эрик все ещё бесится, конечно, но уже не так сильно. Он, вообще, жуткий собственник, а тут приходится делить собственную жену, да не с кем-нибудь!! А с собственным Создателем. Ирония жизни, блин… Моя любовь к Биллу казалась теперь такой далекой… Как из другой жизни. Тогда, раньше, я не смогла бы поступить так.  Я не смогла бы желать обоих. Теперь желаю. И владею. Они оба – и Эрик, и Годрик – принадлежат мне. Они – мои. Вроде бы… Хотя теперь мне уже так не кажется… Они не были здесь уже почти две недели. Прибегают, только когда мне становится хуже… То же мне… Мужчины сердца…

За этими размышлениям я не заметила, как уснула.

***

Пробуждение было… приятнее, чем все предыдущие. Я почувствовала, как чьи-то мягкие волосы  мягко щекочут мне лицо, а губы нежно ласкают шею. Не открывая глаз, я протянула руки к таинственному воздыхателю. Левая рука уперлась в грудь мужчины, а правая скользнула по его лицу. Волосы короткие шелковистые. Небольшой намек на бороду…. Четко очерченные скулы. Я остановила руку на щеке мужчины и ласково провела по ней. Затем я почувствовала, как этот кто-то нежно ластится к руке, словно маленький котенок. Тогда я раскрыла глаза. Прямо передо мной сидел Эрик. Я легонько хмыкнула и снова погладила его по щеке.

\- Привет, - тихо проговорила я.

\- Привет, - также тихо ответил он. – Как ты?

Этот вопрос охладил меня как ледяной душ. Я подскочила, а точнее, попыталась подскочить с кресла, как меня скрутила резкая боль в животе. Инстинктивно я согнулась пополам, Эрик тут же подхватил меня и озабоченно заглянул в глаза.

\- Где болит?

Я оттолкнула его и оперлась рукой на кресло.

\- Не трогай меня! – прошипела я сквозь зубы, медленно продвигаясь в сторону лестницы.

\- Сьюки… - укоризненно протянул Эрик, пытаясь меня поддержать.

\- Отстань! – раздраженно повысила я голос. – Я две недели… ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ!.. сижу одна в этом чертовом доме в окружении ваших чертовых вампиров и оборотней!! Одна! Ни звонка! Ни письма! Ни визита!! А стоит у меня начаться приступу – вы тут как тут!! Оба! Полный комплект! Если я вам надоела – так и скажите!! Я соберу вещи и вернусь в Бон Темпс! Так нет! Ваши чертовы псы мне даже по двору одной пройти не дают!! Так что НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ!! КОБЕЛЬ!

Эрик стоял внизу лестницы с абсолютно окаменевшим лицом. То ли от удивления, то ли от страха. Я, сжав зубы от боли, наконец-то, дошла до конца лестницы. Впрочем, ни одного шага далее я так и не успела сделать, так как меня тут же подхватили на руки.

\- Прости меня… Прости, - жалобно посмотрел на меня Эрик, неся меня в комнату.

Я молчала. Когда Эрик опустил меня на кровать, он сел рядом и снова проговорил:

\- Прости. Я совсем закрутился. С этой сменой власти, войной с фейри… Я не думал… - он остановился, вновь взглянув на мое лицо. – Простишь меня?..

Я хмуро взглянула на викинга. Боль потихоньку отступала. Я медленно вздохнула:

\- Прощу. Может быть… - я села на кровати, нежно обняла его за шею и поцеловала. Все равно - почему приехал, когда приехал… Лишь бы не уходил…

***

Её губы были мягкими и слегка терпкими. Она целовала Эрика так, что, казалось, она боится упустить его из виду. На мгновение он хотел, было, оттолкнуть её, всего на мгновение… А потом… Потом она убедила его этого не делать. Её руки нежно скользили по его телу, очерчивая каждый рельеф накаченного пресса. Эрик неторопливо стянул со Сьюки её платье и невольно улыбнулся полному отсутствию белья под ним. К тому времени она уже успела освободить его от  лишней одежды и повалила его на спину. Эрик с радостью поддался. После её травмы каждая их близость была пропитана нежностью и осторожностью. Сьюки уже не получала от секса прежнего всепоглощающего удовольствия. Хотя и Эрик, и Годрик старались сделать все, чтобы это исправить.

Сьюки медленно водила руками по телу Эрика, повторяя путь собственными губами, но прежде чем она дошла до самого низа его живота, Эрик подтянул её вверх и стал возвращать полученные ласки. Он нежно проводил носом по малейшим изгибам её тела, невесомыми поцелуями покрывал мягкую вязь белесых шрамов. Опустившись к её бедрам, он с наслаждением втянул носом запах её желания.

\- Сьюки… - протянул Эрик мягко раздвигая её ноги.

Эрик провел языком по нежным складочкам её вульвы, запечатляя на них мягкий поцелуй, и услышал глухой стон Сьюки. Она, закрыв глаза, металась по простыням, сжимая руками волосы Эрика. Почувствовав её крайнее напряжение, Эрик приподнялся над кроватью, пылко поцеловал девушку и осторожно погрузился в тепло её тело. Короткий вскрик, перешедший в стон, стал для него наградой. Медленно, очень медленно он начал двигаться в ней. Сьюки обхватила своими ногами его бедра и также медленно начала двигаться ему на встречу. Все их соитие казалось чем-то таинственным, запретным и невероятно осторожным. Словно в первый раз.

***

Рассвет только-только начинался у самой черты горизонта. Невысокий темноволосый мужчина в светлой одежде быстро скользнул через двор к трехэтажному особняку. Он быстро взбежал по лестнице и вошел в одну из спален. На кровати лежала молодая симпатичная блондинка, положившая голову на грудь могучему светловолосому мужчине чисто скандинавской наружности. Нежданный гость протянул руку, собираясь провести по волосам юной девы, как его руку перехватил тот самый светловолосый мужчина, который, в свою очередь, не раскрывая глаз, проговорил:

\- Не стоит будить женщину, спящую на груди другого мужчины.

\- Если только не хочешь кого-нибудь из них разбудить, - в том же тоне откликнулся молодой человек.

\- Ты получил мое сообщение? – деловито поинтересовался блондин, раскрыв глаза.

\- Да. Похоже нам с тобой нужно экстренно пересмотреть свое поведение… - усмехнулся его собеседник. – Давно она уснула?

\- Полчаса назад, - откликнулся скиф.

\- Тогда поговорим завтра, - кивнул своим мыслям темноволосый. – Вот-вот наступит рассвет… А тебе ещё предстоит охранять её сон. По крайней мере, сегодня.

\- Не волнуйся. Я справлюсь, - ехидно усмехнулся блондин ему в ответ, вновь закрывая глаза.

Рассветный гость усмехнулся и вышел из комнаты. Некоторое время постояв в коридоре, он неторопливо прошел в соседнюю комнату и, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать и долго вглядывался в потолок.

Солнце медленно начало всходить из-за горизонта, бросив короткие лучи на тяжелые шторы, закрывающие окна. Из соседней комнаты доносилось мерное дыхание сонной девушки. Годрик улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

***

Годрик проснулся ещё до захода солнца.  Чем древнее вампир – тем меньше времени для сна ему нужно. А внушительный капитал, заработанный за два тысячелетия, спокойно позволяют сделать дом непроницаемым для ультрафиолета, однако окна все равно были занавешены тяжелыми гардинами. Привычка, наверное. Неторопливо сев на кровати, Годрик стянул с себя смятую рубашку и подошел к окну. Сквозь тонкую щелочку пробивались длинные солнечные лучи, на которые вампир поглядывал с легким опасением. Но только легким. Не так давно он смотрел на рассвет. Любовался коротким свечением розового, оранжевого, красного всполохов на востоке, стоя на крыше. Его только отстранили от должности шерифа, он чувствовал себя свободным. Эта свобода пьянила его и подарила ему решимость прервать свое полуночное существование.  Он хорошо помнил то утро. Тогда он думал, что оно последнее. А оказалось… Мужчина коротко вздохнул. Оказалось… 

***

…Нежные всполохи розоватого солнечного света окрасили темно-синее небо у самого горизонта. Мягкие волны рассветного ветра растрепывали края белых одежд. Странное абсолютно новое ощущение покоя накрыло бледного юношу, стоявшего на крыше. Две тысячи лет… Долгих две тысячи. Но ни на минуту до этого момента он не чувствовал такого покоя. Мешает только эта тянущая боль внутри. Настолько сильная, что в мгновение ока распространяется по всему телу. И также впервые совершенно понятно, что это боль не твоя. Она его. Высокого мужчины, стоящего рядом. Дитя. Сын. Брат. Отец. Эрик. По его лицу скатывались кровавые слезы, оставляя после себя дорожки красного цвета. Для него так не привычна эта слабость…

\- Годрик… - его голос дрожит и откровенно умоляет. – Прошу тебя… не надо…

\- Я прожил долгую жизнь, Эрик. Иди, - так спокойно… отдаешь приказ и даже не задумываешься: исполняется ли он.

До слуха доносятся еле слышные шаги и тихий голос:

\- Я побуду с ним…

Сьюки Стакхаус. Телепатка. Что Эрик в тебе нашел? По телу отдается эхо тихой ревности. Странно. Почему его это волнует?.. Волнует?.. Волнует…  Он стоит совсем рядом. Нелепое платье. Волосы собранны в аккуратный хвостик на затылке. И все же…

\- Ты присмотришь за ним? – не уточняешь специально, чтобы убедиться в своих подозрениях.

\- За Эриком? Не уверена. Ты же знаешь, каким он может быть, - пожимает она плечами.

\- Знаю. Поэтому и прошу, - соглашаешься и отворачиваешься от нее лицом к солнцу.

Молчание. Наслаждаешься тишиной. И вдруг…

\- Я боюсь за тебя, Годрик.

Ты? Человек? Неужели?..

\- Я прожил достаточно долго, но никогда не смел мечтать о таком. О том, что человек будет волноваться за меня. Человеческие слезы – такая редкость, тем более для вампира… - пораженно всматриваешься в заплаканное девичье лицо. – Я уйду из мира счастливым.

Солнце скоро покажется над горизонтом - осталась пара мгновений… Вот-вот…

\- Я не позволю тебе этого, - раздался уверенный женский голосок.

На мгновение замираешь, а затем с усмешкой поворачиваешь лицо к этой отчаянно храброй девушке.

\- Интересно…как? – насмешливо приподнимаешь подбородок.

\- Я просто тебя поймаю, - слышится в ответ, а в следующее мгновение ты чувствуешь, как её мягкие губы судорожно ловят твои. Невинный поцелуй затягивает все глубже, на языке чувствуется легкий привкус соленых слез.  Она нежно проводит тыльной стороной по твоему лицу. Поцелуй становится отчаянно сладким. Ты уже обнимаешь её в ответ, яростно прижимаешь к своему телу, которое в ужасе трепещет перед наступающим рассветом. Внезапно тепло её губ обрывается, и девушка оказывается в стороне от него. Она медленно отходит к лестнице, не поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Она не говорит. Не умоляет. Просто молчит. И пятится назад. Ты просто смотришь.  Любуешься на вздернутый носик, упрямый взгляд и невинные черты лица… И в какой-то момент… когда солнце, наконец-то, поднимается над горизонтом… ты понимаешь, что ты не горишь… а целуешь это светловолосое чудо под прикрытием крыши на лестнице…

***

Теплые ладошки накрыли лицо Годрика,  а за спиной раздался голос:

\- Угадай: кто?

Неторопливо ощупывая маленькие пальчики, прикрывшие его глаза, Годрик легонько протянул:

\- Дайте-ка подумать… Может быть… Афродита? – губы вампира растянулись в ехидной улыбке.

\- Нет! – тут же откликнулись сзади.

\- Нет? Тогда Юнона… Точно: Юнона! – с той же усмешкой предположил Годрик.

Руки девушки опустились с его лица в обиженном жесте:

\- Да ну, тебя… Неинтересно с тобой, - проворчала Сьюки, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

Конечно, уйти ей никто не позволил. Годрик мгновенно обернулся и притянул её к себе и поцеловал. Сьюки с готовностью ответила. Остановились они, только когда Годрик почувствовал, как Сьюки судорожно втянула воздух.

\- Как ты? – тут же поинтересовался он.

\- Ещё раз спросишь меня об этом – прибью сковородкой, - абсолютно серьезно проговорила девушка.

\- Советую прислушаться к этой угрозе – эта девушка никогда не шутит насчет сковородки, - раздался голос со стороны двери.

Посмотрев туда, Годрик увидел Эрика, прислонившегося к дверному косяку.

\- Бе-бе-бе… Кто бы говорил, - скривилась Сьюки, пряча лицо на груди у Годрика. – Я соскучилась.

\- Я тоже, - тихо откликнулся Годрик.

Эрик подошел к ним и легонько обнял Сьюки сзади так, что все трое оказались связаны невесомыми объятьями.

\- Вы надолго? – поинтересовалась Сьюки, не поднимая головы.

\- Навсегда. В перспективе, - шутливо откликнулся Эрик.

\- А вообще-то… Думаю нам стоит пересмотреть свое поведение, да? – более серьезно протянул Годрик.

\- Да, - согласно кивнула Сьюки. – Вы оба вели себя отвратительно.

\- Неужели ты нас накажешь? – изумленно воскликнул Эрик, разворачивая к себе девушку.

\- Конечно. Это будет что-то суровое и жестокое, - откликнулась Сьюки.

\- И что же это?.. – в том же притворном уже поинтересовался Годрик.

Сьюки на какое-то время задумалась, а затем веско изрекла:

\- Я лишаю вас доступа в свою постель, - она хитро улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты, оставив ошарашенных вампиров одних. Те проводили её взглядом и быстро переглянулись.

\- Похоже, нас наказали, - вдумчиво изрек Эрик.

\- Сурово, - согласился Годрик.

\- Надо просить прощение, - также задумчиво проговорил Эрик.

\- Наверно, - пожал плечами его Создатель.

\- Жуть.

\- Точно.

Переглянувшись, они коротко рассмеялись и вышли из комнаты. 

*******

Следующая неделя была для меня невероятно счастливой. Оба вампира – и Эрик, и Годрик – делали все, чтобы я сжалилась и отменила свое наказание. Ага, как будто я не знаю, что стоит мне заснуть, кто-то из них пристраивается на соседней подушке, а другой сторожит у двери. Они оставались дома каждый день. Вернее, возвращались домой. Эрик то и дело мотался в Шривпорт, а Годрик периодически пропадал в Далласе, но каждый вечер они оба были рядом. Я некоторое время металась между ними, пытаясь понять, кого же из них я желаю больше, пока моя больная голова не пришла к невероятно логическому решению: я желаю их обоих. И тут я задумалась: до сих пор Эрик и Годрик стремились не замечать двоякости моего отношения к ним. Так у каждого из них появилась их личная Сьюки. Вот задачка… Хотя вампиров это вроде и не волнует… Короче, чем больше я об этом думаю, тем отчетливее становилась мысль о том, что я желаю секса с ними обоими. Одновременно. Без оговорок и приуменьшения. В последнее время они оба стали в постели невероятно осторожными и нежными, словно если они прижмут меня к себе чуть сильнее, я рассыплюсь – полный бред. Однако стоит мне намекнуть, что я все та же пылкая Сьюки и со мной не нужно обращаться бережно, как они оба делают вид, что не поняли меня. Вредины… Особенно тот который блондинистый. А брюнетистый так вообще – бука страшная… Ну, ничего… Я, кажется, придумала как раскрутить их на страстное трио… Никуда они от меня не денутся… когда разденутся.

***

Годрик открыл дверь в свою комнату и замер на пороге. Половину его немаленького ложа занимала Сьюки в невесомом  пеньюаре темно-синего цвета.  Годрик тяжело вздохнул и придержал рвущиеся наружу инстинкты.

\- Неужели мое наказание окончено? – хитро улыбнулся он, снимая рубашку.

\- Не совсем, - кратко откликнулась Сьюки, внимательно скользя взглядом по его телу.

\- Поясни, - Годрик надел пижамные штаны и лег рядом с девушкой.

\- Тебе вынесена частичная амнистия, - Сьюки перевернулась на бок и пристроила голову на плече вампира.

\- Как мне повезло! – коротко протянул он. – Бедняга Эрик…

\- Амнистия всего лишь предлог, - пожала плечами Сьюки. – Я хочу поговорить.

Годрик настороженно взглянул на девушку, а затем состроил заинтересованную мину.

\- Я слушаю.

Сьюки задумчиво опустила взгляд, а затем подняла голову, чтобы видеть лицо Годрика.

\- Почему ты позволяешь мне быть здесь? – тихо спросила она.

В её взгляде проскочило что-то странное, что-то от прежней Сьюки  - феи, которая была готова перегрызть горло всякому, кто покусится на её свободу. Ну, или друзей.

\- Какой интересный вопрос… - насмешливо протянул Годрик, поправляя волосы Сьюки, свисавшие ей на лицо.

\- Тогда я спрошу по-другому. Почему ты позволяешь мне быть здесь с Эриком? – Сьюки замерла, выжидающе всматриваясь в лицо вампира.

Годрик посмотрел в её глаза и тихо проговорил:

\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты была здесь. Даже если Эрик идет в комплекте.

\- Ладно. Тогда почему ты позволяешь ему быть со мной? Ни за что не поверю, что ты чтишь его права первенства, - ехидно заметила Сьюки.

Что всегда его удивляло в этой девушке, так это несоразмерная её возрасту проницательность. Она слишком верно подмечала все эти тонкости, все нюансы, все мелочи. Причем как, по каким принципам, а что ещё важнее, каким образом – абсолютно не понятно. Она просто видела их. И, что ещё важнее, она заставляла тебя отвечать на свои вопросы. Иногда при помощи ссоры, иногда – прибегая к ласке, но всегда достигая поставленной цели. Годрик задумчиво опустил взгляд и посмотрел на девушку.

\- Ты хочешь знать, почему я не прикажу ему уйти? Почему не воспользуюсь правом Создателя? – она не ответила - просто смотрела.  – Хорошо. Я не хочу этого.

\- Ой, да ладно? Вампир добровольно делит свою женщину с другим вампиром? Эко как тебя перекосило, - издевательски протянула Сьюки.

\- Не начинай, Сьюки, - взмолился Годрик.

\- Нет, ответь мне! Я хочу понять это прежде, чем поговорю с Эриком!

\- А ты с ним собираешься разговаривать?

\- А ты как думал?

Годрик вздохнул:

\- Ну, ты и заноза.

\- Судя по твоим словам, я – твоя любимая заноза, так что пока я не добралась до твоих внутренностей, тебе лучше ответить, - Сьюки отнялась от его груди и села на кровати.

Похоже, это серьезно… Годрик сел, опираясь спиной о стену, и проговорил:

\- Прежде всего, Сьюки, ты должна кое-что понять.  Мы, вампиры, по природе своей полигамны, мы не чураемся сексуальных связей ни с людьми, ни друг с другом, причем пол значения, вообще не имеет: мужчины, женщины – по боку. Единственный союз, который нам искренне противен – союз с оборотнями и перевертышами. Хотя и здесь бывают исключения. Но это не главное. При всем этом мы также самые жуткие собственники, которых только видел мир. Все, чем мы владеем, мы защищаем со всей присущей нам яростью и жестокостью. Это наложило особый отпечаток на некоторые моменты нашей жизни. А именно… - вампир запнулся, но продолжил, - на нашу любовь. Любовь для вампиров – это, в первую очередь, обладание. Обладание мыслями, чувствами, телом, душой. Всем. Какими бы жестоким вампир не был, он найдет свою любовь лишь однажды.  Чаще мы находим пару среди людей, а затем обращаем их. Это дает нам нужную нам гарантию обладания. Бывает, что любовь настолько сильна, что мы можем подавить наши инстинкты и позволить объекту нашей любви самому решать свою судьбу, но подобное редкость. Для этого вампир должен уметь держать свои желания на замке.

\- И ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя это получается, и по этому, и только по этому, ты можешь делить меня с Эриком, - подвела итог Сьюки.

\- Не только по этому. Чтобы ты для меня не значила, Сьюки, Эрик остается моим Дитя, - тут же продолжил Годрик. – Любимым Дитя. Я до сих пор восхищаюсь им так, как никогда никем не восхищался. Восхищаюсь и горжусь. Как отец, брат, сын. Для меня нет большего предательства, чем предать его. Для меня нет большей боли, чем отнимать у него что-то. Но если я могу разделить с ним его чувства… - вампир хитро усмехнулся. – Я это сделаю.

\- Все равно не понимаю. Ваша тупая вампирская логика меня убивает, - покачала головой  Сьюки.

\- Кто бы говорил, - спокойно отозвался Годрик. – Фейри недоделанная.

\- Ах, недоделанная? – возмущенно повторила девушка, тут же поднимаясь с кровати. – Все. Амнистия закончена.

\- Ну, уж нет, - несогласно проговорил вампир, притягивая Сьюки назад и ласково целуя её в губы.

Она тут же откликнулась на поцелуй, одной рукой обняв Годрика за плечи, а другой зарывшись в его коротких волосах. Сьюки льнула к нему всем телом, словно стремясь навсегда раствориться в этом мужчине, а Годрик прижимал её все сильнее, надеясь удержать возле себя хотя бы ещё одно мгновение вечности.

***

Эрик сидел за рабочим столом, с головой уйдя в деловые бумаги. Налоги, договоры, контракты… И когда его бедный замученный мозг начал истерично посылать сигнал «SOS», дверь в кабинет приоткрылась и в кабинет скользнула тонкая девичья фигурка, облаченная в темно-синие одежды.

\- Эрик… - тихое, еле слышное имя заставляет оторвать голову от очередной бумажки и тут же сорваться с места, чтобы тут же обнять девушку.

\- Сьюки… - он пробежался поцелуями по её лицу и умиротворенно вздохнул.

\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - мягко отстранила его Сьюки, садясь на низкий черный диванчик. – Сейчас.

Он тут же опустился на диван, давая понять, что готов её выслушать. Сьюки вздохнула и начала:

\- Эрик, если я задам тебе вопрос, ты ответишь мне честно?

\- Что значит честно? – тут же откликнулся он.

\- Я имею в виду: без утайки и твоих вечных недомолвок, - пояснила она.

Эрик сделал одну из своих этих невинных мордашек и проговорил:

\- Если ты этого хочешь…

\- Нет, Эрик, не если. Ты скажешь мне все как есть, верно? – оборвала его Сьюки.

\- Сьюки… давай без предисловий. Что ты хочешь у меня спросить? – вздохнул Эрик.

Сьюки забралась на диван с ногами и легонько одернула край пеньюара:

\- Почему ты здесь? Почему ты… позволяешь  мне быть рядом с Годриком?

Эрик изменился в лице и опустил глаза на свои руки. Молчание растянулось на несколько нескончаемо долгих мгновений, а потом…

\- Тебе действительно нужен этот ответ?

Сьюки замерла на те же несколько мгновений, а затем невозмутимо откликнулась:

\- Мне это нужно, Эрик.

Вампир вздохнул, придвинулся ближе к девушке и проговорил:

\- Потому что я люблю тебя.

\- И все? – недоверчиво протянула Сьюки.

\- И все.

\- Раньше именно по этой причине ты мне подобного не позволял, - заметила девушка.

\- Возможно. Но сейчас, после всего, что было… Я просто не могу по-другому, - пожал плечами Эрик, нежно проводя по её лицу.

-  Эрик, - с укором произнесла Сьюки его имя.

Он вздохнул и продолжил:

\- Хорошо. Я вижу, что тебе это нужно. Я вижу, как ты нуждаешься в Годрике. И он - единственное, в чем я не могу тебе отказать. Годрик – мой Создатель, Сьюки. Чтобы не произошло, я буду рядом с ним, как верный последователь, слуга, брат, сын… Я никогда не позволю чему-либо уничтожить это.  Если ради сохранения наших отношений мне понадобиться преступить через мое самолюбие и неограниченный эгоизм, я это сделаю.

\- Понятно… - протянула Сьюки, вставая с кресла.

\- Сьюки, - Эрик тут же остановился напротив нее, наклонился и втянул в долгий поцелуй. – Я соглашусь на все ради тебя… и Годрика.


	2. Chapter 2

План был приведен в действие. Мои… мужчины со странным упорством избегали находиться в моем обществе вдвоем. Стоило им оказаться в одной комнате со мной, как кто-нибудь тут же исчезал под самым невинным, но убедительным предлогом. В какой-то момент меня это доканало, и я решила взять все в свои шаловливые руки.

Я пыталась поговорить с каждым по отдельности, ссорилась с ними, мирилась, но, к собственному удивлению, не смогла добиться желаемого. И тогда я перешла к контрмерам.

***

Годрик сидел в гостиной, задумчиво перещелкивая  каналы. Вошедшего Эрика он приветствовал коротким кивком. Тот с не менее задумчивым видом прошелся по комнате и прислонился к одной из стен. Некоторое время в комнате царило напряженное молчание, нарушаемое только нервной болтовней телевизора, затем Годрик резко откинул пульт и откинулся на диване.

\- Нервишки шалят? – коротко усмехнулся Эрик.

\- На себя посмотри, - резко огрызнулся Годрик.

\- О, меня вполне впечатляет мой затюканный вид. Я не могу понять, почему ты выглядишь столь же плохо, - тем же приторно-сладким тоном проговорил викинг ему в ответ.

Годрик сердито поджал губы и поднял глаза на свое Дитя:

\- Ты ведь думаешь о том же, верно?

 Эрик убрал с лица ехидный оскал и тихо откликнулся:

\- Она не может желать этого на самом деле.

\- Уверен? – скептично протянул Годрик. – А вдруг это действительно то, что она хочет? Вдруг она действительно желает… нас обоих?

Эрик долго молчал, а затем нервно проговорил:

\- Это не реально. Это противоестественно…

\- Союз фейри – вампир, вообще, нельзя назвать «естественным», - заметил Годрик. – А Сьюки… Она просто требует этого.

\- Ага, а ещё она требует, чтобы во время секса с ней обращались по-прежнему, - продолжил Эрик. – Но как, дьявол её забери, это возможно, если в ушах до сих пор стоит ей крик, полный боли и страданий?

Годрик упустил голову:

\- Значит, в этом мы с тобой согласны…

\- Абсолютно, - более спокойным голосом откликнулся Эрик.

\- Теперь нам нужно… - вампир остановился на полуслове, посмотрев на вошедшую Сьюки, одетую более тепло, чем необходимо для дома.

\- Я уезжаю. Навсегда, - коротко проговорила она.

***

Сказанное девушкой со скоростью улитки доползло до сознания вампиров. Первым очухался Эрик:

\- Уезжаешь? Куда?

\- Не имеет значения. Мне это надоело. Я не кукла, - устало выдохнула Сьюки.

\- Сьюки, в твоем состоянии… - начал Годрик, но тут же был прерван гневной тирадой.

\- Вот именно, Годрик: в моем положении! Вы говорите о происходящем со мной так, словно это слепота, глухота или рак! А я жива. Я все так же чувствую, все так же мечтаю… А вы превращаете меня в инвалида!! Я не немощная девица, которой нужна коляска и пара санитаров для передвижения! Я – живой человек! А если вы, упрямые ослы, не желаете принять моих чувств к вам обоим, то у меня нет выхода!  - Сьюки развернулась и направилась к двери. – Асталависта.

Стоило девушке дойти до двери, как вампиры в то же время оказались прямо перед дверями.

\- Нет, - коротко выразил свое несогласие Эрик.

\- Что значит «нет», Эрик? Ещё одно табу? – хмуро приподняла брови Сьюки.

\- Пожалуйста, не говори так… - опустил взгляд вампир.

\- Как «так»? Всю правду в глаза? Мне надоело это!! Я не хочу жить, зная, что вы двое так кичитесь своим эго, что не можете принять правды. Я не могу… и не хочу жить, бегая из одной кровати в другую. Если все будет также… то лучше… - Сьюки начала запинаться, с трудом пытаясь сдерживать набегающие рыдания. – То лучше я буду умирать от одиночества, чем от мысли, что вы оба не можете быть моими.

Сложно описать, как выглядели оба вампира. Их лица были не просто бледными, они были чисто белого оттенка, что резко контрастировало, как с их одеждой, так и с волосами. Сьюки переводила взгляд с одного на другого, заливаясь слезами, пока не попыталась обойти их и подойти к двери, но стоило ей коснуться дверной ручки, как ноги её подкосились, и она стала резко оседать на пол.  У самого низа её подхватили сильные мужские руки. Причем: одна пара рук подхватила её спереди, а вторая – за ноги. Резкая боль, внезапно пронзившая все её тела, от головы до кончиков пальцев, накатывала волна за волной, с каждым разом усиливаясь, словно в геометрической прогрессии. Какой-то отдаленной частью сознания Сьюки почувствовала, как где-то внутри головы лопаются сосуды, и кровь тоненькими стройками хлещется из ушей и носа. И в этот благословленный всеми богами миг Сьюки потеряла сознание. 

*******

Во одно мгновение тихий и уютный дом превратился в сущий ад. Охранники боязливо осматривались по сторонам, боясь малейшим движением вызвать бурю негодования своих хозяев. Все, что мешало двум вампирам отнести девушку наверх, беспощадно сметалось  с пути (в том числе и охрана). Впрочем, это не помешало им доставить бессознательную Сьюки наверх в считанные секунды.

Уложив девушку на кровать, Эрик тут же метнулся к телефону, судорожно набирая номер доктора, Годрик быстро накрыл Сьюки пледом и откинул волосы с её побледневшего лица. На лбу у Сьюки мелким бисером выступил пот, а руки судорожно мяли простыни. Положив трубку, Эрик наклонился над девушкой с другой стороны.

\- Что произошло? – быстро кинул он своему Создателю.

Годрик хмуро пожал плечами:

\- Не знаю. Похоже на очередной приступ.

\- Приступ? – покачал Эрик. – Мало, похоже. Это… что-то большее…

Годрик поднял голову:

\- Доктор Людвиг…

\- Уже едет. Её привезет Пэм, - закончил за него Эрик.

Годрик хмуро опустил голову.

\- Мы прожили тысячелетия… и бессильны перед человеческой девушкой. А может?..

\- Сьюки будет против. Она никогда не хотела становиться вампиром, а нашей крови в её организме слишком много. Ещё чуть-чуть и процесс будет не обратим.

Годрик согласно кивнул.

\- Я не смогу продолжать после… - тихо протянул через какое-то время Эрик.

\- Я тоже… - также тихо откликнулся Годрик.

***

Пэм медленным, нарочито небрежным, взглядом обвела помещение. Путь следования двух вампиров на второй этаж четко прослеживался благодаря неудобно развернутой мебели, осколкам деревянного стола и мелкой крошке, в которую превратились некогда прекрасные древнекитайские вазы. Собственно, виновники этого… художественного безобразия сидели в креслах на другом конце комнаты без каких-либо признаков жизни. Причем данное их состояние длилось не один час. С того самого момента как доктор Людвиг, подробно их расспросив, скрылась в спальне Сьюки. То есть часов пять назад. Все это Эрик и Годрик выражали на редкость устойчивое безразличие к окружающему миру. И, что интересно: это относилось ко всему – в том числе и к происходящему с их чувствами. Потихоньку прислушиваясь к своему Создателю, Пэм почувствовала леденящую душу пустоту и тишину. Она заглатывала, оглушала и лишала покоя.  И не было ни намека на какой-либо просвет или улучшение. Все заполонил мрак. И тело, и душу.

На лестнице раздалась череда тихих шагов. Мужчины тут же подскочили со своих мест и остановились только у подножия ступенек. Доктор Людвиг неторопливо, тяжело ступая, спускалась вниз, но, увидев встречающий её эскорт, остановилась.

\- Чертовы вампиры… - скрипучим голосом проговорила она, смотря прямо в лицо Эрику. – Уморили девчушку, дебилы?

\- Как она? – с каменным лицом поинтересовался Годрик.

\- Не идеально. Я стабилизировала её состояние, но она до сих пор без сознания, - откликнулась женщина, бросая быстрый взгляд на Пэм. – И не факт, что придет в него.

\- Это единственно возможное последствие? – тут же спросил Эрик.

\- А когда последствия были единственными, вампир? Похоже, у девочки частичная атрофия ног, но это временный эффект,  - ехидно заметила Людвиг, продолжив спускаться. Она спокойно обошла застывших вампиров и направилась к двери. – Я пришлю счет.

\- Вас отвезти, доктор? – невинно поинтересовалась Пэм.

\- И без тебя обойдусь… Выдра вампирская.

***

Это было как в той знаметой саге Стефани Майер, которую Эрик приобрел мне несколько месяцев назад. По мере прочтения, я ухохатывалась над этой дурой Беллой, с какого-то фига решившей, что вампир может быть не опасен. Но это ещё ладно. Куда больше меня умиляла тупая логика вампира Эдварда. Это ж надо!! Так любить – а крови хлебнуть лишь однажды, в ситуации близкой к критической!! Впрочем, над этим смеялась не я одна. Эрик и Годрик, которым я зачитывала особенно «впечатляющие» отрывки,  издевались над недалеким разумом писательницы неделями. Так вот. Это было что-то сравни боли, которая окутала Беллу в дни обращения. Как там было? Огонь, пожирающий тело кусочек за кусочком, миллиметр за миллиметром, пока не остановиться на сердце? Очень похоже. Было больно. Действительно боль. Это не та сладостная боль от огнестрела или ножевого ранения, когда ты захлебываешься от боли, а затем успешно теряешь сознание. Я чувствовала каждую клетку своего тела, но не из-за резкого обострения чувств, а из-за противной ноющей боли. Это как будто… Я даже не знаю… Я чувствую свое тело. Вот оно: ноги, руки… Но просто сумасшедшей болью раздирающей на мелкие куски… Эта боль вызывала стойкое желание лезть на стену, ну, или,  повеситься на худой конец. Просто, чтобы забыть, что такое боль.

***

**_Прошло две недели_ **

Сон не приходил. Не в каком своем виде. Не в виде забытья, не в виде ступора. Просто не шел и все. Чтобы хоть как-то убить время, Годрик поднялся с кровати и медленно, с некоторой настороженностью и опаской, подошел к закрытому тяжелыми шторами окну. Какое-то время нервно потоптавшись на месте, Годрик осторожно отодвинул штору в стороны и выглянул наружу. Солнечный луч прорезал непроницаемое для ультрафиолета стекло и скользнул в темную комнату. С некоторое опаской Годрик осмотрел открывшийся его взгляду сад. Коляска со специальным пультом управления и небрежно наброшенным пледом сиротливо стоял в стороне.

\- «Упрямая», - сердито покачал он головой, смотря на хрупкую фигурку Сьюки склонившуюся так кустом роз.

\- Ты тоже видишь это? – раздался голос у него за спиной.

\- Ты о том, что это ненормальная слезла с кресла и вовсю бегает по дому, не прибегая к помощи? – уточнил Годрик.

\- Именно, - согласно кивнул Эрик.

Повисла долгая тишина.

\- И что будем делать?.. 

*******

Я умирала. Умирала по-настоящему. Никакой оглушающей боли, никаких слез и страха. Никаких глупых слезоточивых фраз из разряда: «Я умираю!! Как страшно!» или «Мне страшно умирать…», ну или, на худой конец «Я ухожу навсегда!!!! ОТПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ!!!!!!» Короче говоря, никакого дебилизма.  Я, ну, не знаю… чувствовала это.  Как медленно секунда за секундой умирает мое тело.  Как потихоньку отмирают нервные ткани, как неторопливо, все медленнее и медленнее, течет по сосудам кровь… Вставать утром с каждым днем становилось все сложнее. Как будто мой организм резко противится вообще любой мысли о вертикальном положении. Я не знаю, чувствовал ли это Эрик или Годрик… Наверное, нет, потому что они не таскали ко мне врачей, не предлагали съездить в какой-нибудь санаторий или оздоровительный центр, и не избегали меня. Они проводили со мной достаточно времени, при этом не забывая про дела. В общем, все ничего, только… Я умирала.

***

Мне снилось что-то странное, неуловимое, и оттого непередаваемо прекрасное и манящее. Это был даже не сон, а скорее ощущение. Так что стоило ему прерваться – я проснулась. Комната была заполнена легким полумраком, который предавал предметам лишь легкие очертания. Окна были раскрыты, и на мою кровать падали лучи полной луны. В лесу периодически раздавался ликующий вой празднующих вервольфов. Ну, и ночка…

\- Ну, и почему ты не спишь? – спокойный голос эхом отразился от стен, прерывая мои размышления.

Я бросила быстрый взгляд на кресло, занятое нарушителем спокойствия.

\- А почему ты здесь, а не в Фангтазии? – задала я встречный вопрос.

\- Пэм справиться и без меня, - тут же откликнулся Эрик, в следующее мгновения садясь напротив меня. – А вот ты – вряд ли.

Я любопытно приподняла брови:

\- Это ещё почему?

\- Спроси меня потом, - ушел от ответа Эрик, медленно наклоняясь к моим губам.

Напряжение проскользнуло по мне быстрой искрой, я тяжело задышала и, распахнув глаза, смотрела, как его губы приближаются к моим. Поцелуи Эрика – это всегда нечто. Но это… Это было что-то гораздо большее, чем просто поцелуй. Когда наши губы соприкоснулись, гром, конечно, не грянул, но все, что тяготило меня в последнее дни, растворилось с легким терпким вкусом этого поцелуя. Дальше - больше. Я на короткое мгновение оторвалась от Эрика, чтобы позволить воздуху заполнить опустевшие легкие, а Эрик уже успел проложить целую дорожку поцелуев по моей шее и вернуться назад. Он набросился на меня с неистовством и дикостью, которых уже давно не было между нами.  Я протестующее всхлипнула, когда он отодвинулся от моего лица, но с ликованием приветствовала его наступление на мою грудь, которую он уже успел освободить от сорочки. Пока я судорожно стаскивала с него рубашку и всячески пыталась сдернуть штаны, от играл с моими сосками, то покусывая их, то нежно целуя и перекатывая языком. Мое горло заполнилось громкими стонами, которые окончательно сорвали сдерживающие путы с Эрика. Он с рычанием опрокинул меня на спину и навалился сверху. Я запустила руку в его волосы и провокационно лизнула ключицу, спускаясь все ниже, пока не добралась до пупка. Стоило мне коротко прикоснуться к нему губами, как Эрик сдернул с себя джинсы и вновь набросился на меня с поцелуями. Сквозь сладость его губ я почувствовала его руки, медленно скользящие по моим бедрам. Вот одна из них скользнула дальше… и коснулась моего лона. Я всхлипнула, не прерывая поцелуя и продолжая цепляться за великолепное тело Эрика, когда ощутила, как его пальцы медленно проскальзывают внутрь моего тела. Эрик довольно ухмыльнулся, и я вдруг совершенно отчетливо представила его гениальным музыкантом, а свое тело – его инструментом. Он так умело ласкал его, так легко касался, что я забылась и утонула в невероятном блаженстве. Эрик нежно полизывал мою шею у самого основания шеи, прекрасно зная, что я схожу с ума от этих прикосновений. Когда я начала задыхаться от раздирающих меня чувств, он освободил свои пальцы из плена моего лона и вошел в меня. Вся та страсть, которую он сдерживал на протяжении недель, хлынула из него большой волной, заставляя двигаться все сильнее, прижиматься все ближе, любить все больше… Перед глазами все плыло от удовольствия, когда Эрик вдруг перекатился на кровати, и я оказалась сверху. В следующее мгновение я почувствовала ещё одну пару рук ласково скользящую по моей спине. В этот же момент меня пронзил оргазм, и я лужицей расползлась по Эрику, все ещё ощущая невесомые прикосновения.

Более менее придя в себя, я оглянулась и увидела абсолютно обнаженного Годрика, склонившегося надо мной. Но прежде чем я успела хоть что-то сказать, он начал меня целовать. Его руки скользнули по моему телу, ни чуть не смущаясь рук Эрика, пустившихся в такое же путешествие. Я терялась: стоило мне оторваться от одного из них, как в следующее мгновение я наслаждалась другим… Это длилось долго… Целую вечность… Пока они не вошли в меня.

***

Бурная ночь со Сьюки отдавалась эхом в каждой клеточке вампирского тела Эрика. Просыпаясь, он детально воспроизводил в своей памяти эту ночь от начала и до конца, а потом по новой, пока сон окончательно не ушел. Открыв глаза, Эрик с удивлением обнаружил, что Сьюки все также лежит на его груди, а Годрик все также обнимает её за талию. Странно…

\- Сьюки… - он тихо позвал девушку. – Сьюки.

Она не откликалась. Сьюки безмятежно спала, разметав золотистые волосы. Зато проснулся Годрик, который вопросительно взглянул на свое Дитя.

\- Сьюки, - встревожено повторил Эрик, осторожно прикасаясь к её плечу.

\- Сьюки… - также взволнованно проговорил Годрик, прислушиваясь к её дыханию.

Девушка никак не реагировала. И тогда вампиры прислушалась к своим чувствам: она уходила.

-СЬЮКИ!!!!

***

**_Из личного дневника Пэм_ **

… Врачи сказали, что это не кома. Точнее, это похоже на нее, но это не кома. Сьюки Стакхаус медленно умирает в больничной палате недалеко от Бон Темпс. Она никогда не проснется. Никогда не встанет. Никогда не заговорит. Она будет медленно умирать всю оставшуюся жизнь, которая, благодаря невиданному количеству вампирской крови в её организме, будет о-о-очень длинной. Эрик молчит. Не злится, не орет, не плачет, не страдает. Он молча выполняет все свои обязанности и также молча удовлетворяет потребности. Сегодня я заметила у него на шее кулон в виде спирали – обыкновенная побрякушка, но… он держал её словно самое большое сокровище на земле. Годрик уехал прошлой ночью. Дом на границе двух штатов опустел. Если бы ты, Сьюки, знала, как я тебе завидую… Двое офигенских мужчин, которых ты любила, любили тебя. А это, знаешь ли, дорогого стоит…


End file.
